The Silent Maid
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Sona thought that working as a maid for Esdeath would help get her singing career off the ground. But if she knew what being Esdeath's maid actually entailed, perhaps she might have reconsidered her career options. Rated M for Yuri, rape, and bondage.


**Hello, fellow fanfic authors! I'll be writing my Bayonetta/Kid Icarus crossover soon, but this is the first of a few lemons and oneshots I need to get out of my system first. Plus, this is my first time writing a fanfic for _Akame Ga Kill_ and _League of Legends._ Also, something to note. This fanfic takes place before the events of Akame Ga Kill, so she doesn't know Tatsumi yet. (Don't worry, I ship EsdeathxTatsumi) Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Content Warning: The story contains non-con, rape, Yuri, bondage, violence, and strong sexual content not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. Viewer discretion is strongly advised.**

 **Author's note: _Italics_ means Sona is talking telepathically.**

 **Disclaimer: _Akame Ga Kill_ and _League of Legends_ belong to their respective owners.**

 _ **The Silent Maid**_

Sona was absolutely nervous. She came to work for Esdeath three weeks ago. She desperately needed the money to get her singing career off the ground and the job was supposed to pay well. She had heard of the rumors surrounding the Empire's strongest general and her treatment of her maids, but dismissed it as simple innuendo. Now, though, she was not so sure. Ever since she came to work for Esdeath, she always felt a sense of dread. The "uniforms" the maids were made to wear were embarrassing to say the least, being nothing but a transparent see-through apron and black g-string panties that left her backside all exposed.

That was to say nothing of Esdeath herself. Many gave her the nickname, "The Ice Queen" (though no one was fool enough to call her that to her face). It was a fitting name, indeed. Every time she saw Esdeath, Sona felt a chill go down her spine and it wasn't just because of her ice powers. Esdeath treated the maids more like a harem. Whenever Esdeath walked by, she had a maid on each arm and she was often seen groping and molesting them. The maids were scared, of course, but no one dared object for fear of her wrath. Esdeath would beat the maids for the smallest infractions, and sometimes she would force the maids to watch as her soldiers had their way with one of them as a way to keep the others in line. At times, the soldiers wouldn't even ask her permission. They would just come into a maid's room and rape her.

What truly unsettled Sona, however, was that Esdeath seemed to take more interest in her than in any other maid. At first, it was simply Esdeath calling her to her chambers to perform a song for her and the Jaegers with her etwahl. But it quickly grew to a level that made Sona uncomfortable. Whenever Sona was washing dishes, Esdeath would sneak up behind her and run her fingers through her hair or nuzzle the back of her neck to inhale her sweet scent before walking away. Other times, when walking past Esdeath's room, she would find the door slightly open and found Esdeath herself masturbating. She quickly ran away with a noticeable blush.

But even that paled to what she saw just the other day. Late at night, she heard a strange sound coming from one of the mansion rooms. She looked to find Esdeath having sex with one of the maids. Though from the look of it, it seemed more like Esdeath was _raping_ the young maid. The maid begged Esdeath to stop, but Esdeath slapped her viciously, saying toys should not talk back. Esdeath continued to rape and violate the maid when Esdeath saw Sona watching. She waved at her with a sadistic wink before slowly and lustfully licking the maid's cheek, causing the young maid to whimper. It was a taunt, a way of telling Sona it would be her turn soon. Sona ran back to her room and silently cried herself to sleep.

And that brings her to tonight. Earlier, Sona was busy cleaning dishes when suddenly she felt a hand grab at her ass, startling her and nearly causing her to drop the dishes. It was Esdeath. Sona stood absolutely still as Esdeath leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Meet me in my chambers." she said. The way it was worded made it sound like a command. All Sona did was nod.

Now here she was, at Esdeath's door. The young songstress cautiously opened the door and entered the room. There she found Esdeath lying on the bed, dressed in her usual nighttime outfit which consisted of a simple short nightshirt. The front of her shirt was open, exposing her cleavage and the symbol of her Tegiu. The general was reading what was apparently an erotic novel as she was lightly cupping one of her breasts. But that wasn't what caught Sona's attention, however. Instead, it was the table full of sex toys and other... _devices_. There was no guesses what they were for.

She put down the book upon hearing Sona enter the room. "Normally, people knock before entering someone else's room, you know." Esdeath said as she sat up on the edge of the bed, her icy blue eyes staring at the young blunette in front of her. "I suppose you know why I called you here, right?" Sona tried not to look anywhere else but her mistress's cold azure eyes. She felt like a hapless lamb in front of a hungry wolf, who couldn't wait to devour her. " _Y-You wanted to talk to me about something?_ " she asked telepathically. Playing her etwahl gave her the ability to project her thoughts as makeshift soundwaves. The question was admittedly a dumb one. She knew what was to happen.

"Yes." Esdeath said, her predatory smirk growing. Already, thoughts were going through her head about how she was going to debase and defile this girl. "Tonight, you're going to be my... _entertainment_. You can start by removing your clothes. _Slowly._ " She emphasized the word "slowly" as an unspoken warning that any disobedience would be severely punished.

" _Yes, ma'am_." Sona nodded, knowing if she tried to resist, she would face the same fate of the maids that served Esdeath before her. Slowly, she first began to undo her apron, then her high heels. Soon, she started to remove every piece of clothing on her, leaving her completely nude in front of her mistress. She fought the urge to cover herself, not wanting to risk angering Esdeath. " _Is there anything else that you desire, my mistress?_ " She asked.

Esdeath didn't respond right away. Instead, she merely watched as Sona stripped down, growing wet by the display. Her arousal peaked at the sight of the nude blunette in front of her. She took in every inch of her body, from her curves, to her breasts, to her cunt. The general licked her lips at the sight as she stood up and slowly walked towards the maid. In fear, Sona began backing away from the general until she found herself trapped against the wall. When close enough, Esdeath began molesting Sona, running her hands all over her shapely body and paying particular attention to her tits and ass. "Such a lovely body..." she cooed. "Tell me, are you a virgin?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Sona nodded, lowering her head in shame. She hadn't had any interest in sex before she came to the be in the service of Esdeath, so she still had her purity intact. Of course, she still doesn't, but she knew she had no choice in this matter. The blue-haired woman felt a blush come on to her face as her mistress's hands roamed over her ass and breasts.

" _Really?_ " Esdeath asked. "This just keeps getting better." She then began to gently massage the inside of the maid's thigh. "You know, dear, I must say I'm shocked you still are a virgin with such a beautiful body." Sona blushed at her comments about her body; she never thought about herself that way, not even once. As her mistress kept touching her all over, she dreaded what Esdeath was planning to do to her. Esdeath continued molesting Sona, looking at her face to see her reactions. "You're nervous, aren't you? You're afraid of what I'm going to do to you. But that's what's so enticing about you." She leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I always find that girls are at their most beautiful when they're being deflowered and violated. And I will _enjoy_ violating you."

She slowly and lustfully licked Sona's cheek, leaving a trail of saliva before grabbing her chin and suddenly crashing their lips together in a rough, unloving kiss, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth as a hand reached down to give her ass a hard squeeze. Sona let out a silent, telepathic moan as a hand roughly grabbed her round ass. " _Mmm!_ " It was then, out of sheer reflex, Sona bit down on Esdeath's tongue, forcing the general to pull out of her mouth. Sona's hands flew to her mouth in a panic, realizing what she just did.

Esdeath stood still as she glared at the young maid. Blood trickled down from her mouth, and she licked it up. Before Sona could react, Esdeath viciously slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to the ground. As the songstress tried to get to her feet, Esdeath kicked her in the face before violently stepping on her head.

"You know, the last maid thought it was a good idea to deny me what I wanted." Esdeath said. "I encased her in a block of ice and shattered her into a million pieces. Apparently you don't get how this works. _I_ am your mistress and _you're_ nothing but a toy, something to be used and thrown away at my leisure. You're mine to do with as I please. Is that clear?"

" _Y-Yes_ , _Mistress_..." she stammered, fighting the tears in her eyes. Esdeath removed her foot from Sona's head. From Sona's position on the ground, she could see under Esdeath's shirt and saw that the general wasn't wearing underwear, giving the songstress a clear view of her pussy and the neatly trimmed bush of pubic hair above her cunt.

"Well, I'm sure you're sorry, but you still need discipline." Esdeath snapped her fingers and chains of ice formed from the ceiling and grabbed Sona by the wrists, hoisting her up and suspending her in midair. The young maid frantically flailed about and attempted to free herself, but to no avail. Esdeath watched with perverse satisfaction as Sona struggled to get free. She then went to the table and grabbed a syringe. She then stuck Sona in the shoulder with it. Sona could feel whatever Esdeath injected her with rush into her bloodstream. That's then she felt her skin suddenly tingle all over. She stared at Esdeath, confused and frightened.

"This is just a little concoction Dr. Stylish made." Esdeath said. "Makes your skin more sensitive to touch. Should make this little session all the more interesting." She went to the table and grabbed a whip, pouring hot candle wax on it. She then walked back to Sona, circling her like a shark stalking a potential meal. "I think fifty lashes is an appropriate punishment for disobedience, don't you?"

Sona widened her eyes as she saw her mistress pour wax onto the whip she was holding. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She wildly shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes. " _No! Please, let me go! Please, don't do this!_ " she pleaded. "Too late to beg." Esdeath said. "Should've thought of that before." With that, she began to whip at the helpless blunette, giggling with sadistic arousal that grew with each lash of the whip.

" _AH!_ " Sona let out a mental cry of pain as the whip began to nick at her bare body, leaving marks on her white skin. Tears ran down her face as she felt pain all over her, which was magnified by the drug Esdeath injected her with. Esdeath continued to whip at Sona, dancing around her to inflict pain on all sides as she applied more and more force. She grew so aroused by Sona's suffering that she added another five lashes to the supposed fifty before she let the whip fall to the ground.

"I trust you've learned your place, yes?" Esdeath asked. Sona could only nod. She was to weak to mentally project her thoughts. Her eyes were filled with tears, her body aching with pain all over. Red welts marked her porcelain skin. She could feel blood dripping out of some of them just as she also could feel her pussy dripping out her arousal onto the floor. A blush colored her face, feeling ashamed that some part of her found this horrendous torture arousing. And she was sure Esdeath wasn't done with her yet.

Unfortunately for Sona, her humiliation was far from over. Esdeath caught sight of her dripping pussy and she ran her fingers against it, smirking at how wet it was. "We haven't even started and you're already wet. It seems someone has a masochistic side to them. What a disgusting whore you are." She shoved her fingers in Sona's mouth, letting the songstress taste her own arousal.

Esdeath then waved her hand and the ice chains disappeared, causing Sona to fall to the ground. Esdeath then sat on the bed and outstretched her shapely leg, placing her foot directly in Sona's face. "Now, if you're truly sorry, you'll have to prove it." Esdeath said. On your knees, you cunt. I want you to lick my foot." Sona glared at Esdeath, but knew she didn't have a choice. With great reluctance, she crawled towards Esdeath, grabbing her foot and began to lick at her toes.

"That's it, my little toy." Esdeath said. "Keep licking until I say otherwise, and don't forget my leg as well. I'll see how sincere you are." Sona's tongue kept trailing around her mistress's foot, brushing it against the sole and between her toes. Sona occasionally moved from her mistress's foot to her leg, her tongue brushing against Esdeath's pale white skin. God, this was wrong. She hoped this would satisfy Esdeath so she could get as far away from this awful woman.

After a round of licking, Esdeath suddenly withdrew her foot and leg from Sona's mouth. "That's enough." Esdeath said as she spread her legs, giving Sona a clear view of her pussy. "Lick, now." Sona nodded and crawled in between Esdeath's legs. She reluctantly dragged her tongue against the general's sex. Esdeath let out a shuddering moan when she felt that tongue make contact.

"Not bad, my little songbird." Esdeath cooed. "If you can actually make me come, you'll get a _special_ reward." Sona nodded and continued licking, even though she dreaded what Esdeath's "reward" would be. Her tongue continued to lick at Esdeath's pussy. Esdeath began moaning as Sona ate her out, gently cupping her breasts as she felt her pleasure grow. Sona, for her part, kept licking at her cunt, her hands brushing the inside of Esdeath's thighs as she pushed her tongue into her nethers.

Esdeath's moans grew louder as she felt herself nearing an orgasm. Eventually, the general came with one loud scream of pleasure, showering Sona's face with her essence. Esdeath took a few deep breaths as she came down from her orgasm. "My... You were quite good for your first time." Sona lowered her head in shame. "Don't pout." Esdeath scolded as she stood up and removed her shirt, leaving her fully naked. "I did say I had a reward for you, didn't I?"

The general reached for the table and grabbed a strap-on before putting it on. "What do you think?" she asked. Sona cringed a little, unfamiliar with the concept of sex toys and disgusted by the prospect of having that inside her body. "Oh relax." Esdeath said. "It's not like it's real." She then walked closer to Sona, putting her strap-on directly in the maid's face. "Suck on it." Sona gave a small glare at Esdeath, but knew she wasn't in any position to resist. Reluctantly, she licked the tip of the dildo before slowly taking it in her mouth.

"See how much easier it is when you follow instructions?" Esdeath teased. "Keep sucking. I want it nice and wet before I fuck you." Sona reluctantly nodded and continued to suck on the toy, swirling her tongue around it and coating it with her saliva to make it nice and slick. After a while of this, Esdeath pulled the strap-on out of Sona's mouth. "Good. Now get on the bed." she commanded.

Sona stood up and got on the bed just as Esdeath commanded. Esdeath got on the bed as well. "Now turn around and stick your ass in the air." Sona blinked a few times, then shook her head. " _Please... Don't make me like this_." she pleaded telepathically. Her plea was met with another hard slap in the face by Esdeath. "You want another beating? Do what I say." Came the stern demand. Sona silently whimpered and slowly got on all fours, raising her ass in the air.

Esdeath smirked and leaned down to lick at Sona's pussy a bit. She wasn't going to make her climax; she just wanted to taste her first. After a few licks, she pressed the head of her strap-on against Sona's pussy. "Say, Sona? Which hole should I ravage first?" she mockingly asked. Sona turned her and faced Esdeath. She wanted to say neither entrance, but that would most likely elicit another vicious slap from the general. Instead, she lowered her head and replied, "Whatever pleases you most, Mistress." It really didn't matter at this point. All Sona could do was wait for her impending violation.

"A wise answer." Esdeath said as she turned on the strap-on and slammed it into her cunt. Sona wordlessly cried out as she felt the vibrating toy plunge into her insides, the sensation magnified by the drug Esdeath injected her with. The young songstress clawed the sheets as she reeled from the pain. Blood trickled from her sex as the toy broke her hymen. "Just as tight as I imagined." Esdeath said, licking her lips. "How do you feel, Sona?"

" ** _IT HURTS!_** " she telepathically cried, tears stinging her eyes.

"Well, I always say pain can become pleasure." Esdeath replied. "Soon, you'll be screaming in absolute bliss. Until then, try not to pass out on me." Esdeath began to thrust in and out of Sona's pussy, hands grabbing, squeezing, and spanking the soft flesh of her luscious ass. Sona's mouth was open in a perfect "O" shape as her cunt was ravaged even though no actual words or sounds came out. In fact, if anyone was passing by Esdeath's room, then the only sounds they would hear was Esdeath's passionate moaning.

Esdeath continued to plow away at Sona's pussy, leaning down to grab at the young maid's impressive breasts while her own breasts were pressed against Sona's back. Esdeath leaned in to lustfully lick Sona's cheek and bite down on her ear, drawing a bit of blood that she greedily licked up. She then leaned back and grabbed Sona's wrists to pull her onto her lap, allowing her strap-on to plunge deeper into her core.

Esdeath eventually let Sona fall to the bed on her side and and grabbed her leg to thrust deeper and harder. She also began licking Sona's leg and foot. Sona continued to claw and tug at the bedsheets as Esdeath ravaged her. Esdeath turned Sona on her back and roughly toyed with her breasts once more as she continued to pound away at her pussy. "Mmm, Sona. Your pussy is so warm and inviting." she cooed. "I'm getting all hot and bothered. Now tell me! Who do you belong to?!"

" _Please! I can't take this!_ " Sona pleaded. " _You're tearing me apart!_ "

"Shut up!" Esdeath said as she continued to fuck her. "I said tell me who you belong to, bitch!"

" _You! Sona belongs to you, Mistress!_ " Sona replied.

"Good answer." Esdeath said. "Here's your reward." The general's thrusts became harder and faster. Her moans were louder and unrestrained. "Now, come on! Give it to me! Cum for me!" Her wish was quickly granted as Sona finally came with a long, but silent scream, her pussy squirting and coating Esdeath's toy with her essence. Esdeath's orgasm soon followed, her primal cry of pleasure echoing through the room. Her pale skin shined with sweat.

She pulled out of Sona's pussy as she came down from her orgasm. Her strap-on was coated with Sona's blood and juices. Sona turned on her side and curled into a fetal position. Tears streamed down her face. Her body ached all over, both from the whippings and the invasion of her pussy. Gods, was being with a man anything like _this?_ She felt used, violated, and humiliated. Amused, Esdeath moved a strand of hair out of her face and leaned down to lick the tears off Sona's cheek.

"It's a damn shame you have no voice." Esdeath said. "Sex isn't fun if I can't hear you scream. Regardless, you were quite exquisite. I look forward to seconds."

"... _Seconds?_ " Sona weakly asked.

"What, thought this was a one-night thing?" Esdeath asked. "Deflowering you was amazing. We can't just leave it at one night. In fact, how about we work on your other hole right now?"

" _Please... No more..._ " Sona pleaded. Esdeath rolled her eyes in disgust. "Ugh, Fine. We'll save that for your next session. But you can be sure I'll fuck you even harder next time." She grabbed Sona's clothes and threw them on her. "Put on your clothes and get out. I expect you back here same time tomorrow night. Until then, goodnight, my little songbird." With that, Esdeath went to her bathroom to freshen up, leaving Sona alone.

Sona slowly rose to her feet, still aching from the harsh treatment. She put on her clothes and got out the room as fast as her aching body could take her. Once she got to her room, the young songstress broke down crying over her humiliating ordeal and that her virginity was taken. But even more shameful than that...

...She was actually looking forward to their next session.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I really feel bad when I put a character through the wringer like that. :-(**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoyed my story. Till next time!**


End file.
